sotffandomcom-20200215-history
James Martinek
Name: James Martinek Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Southridge Rowing Club, United States Judo Association, Creative Writing Club, National Suicide Hotline volunteer, Atheist message boards, “Random” image board. Appearance: James, throughout his high school career has always been an average height, measuring up at a 6’2 he had enough muscle and height to always drift in between the “Best” and “Second Best” boats on the crew team. Years of trying to cut down his body fat to be the most efficient rower he could be left him being lean and strong, yet he never achieved the abs he was craving since 8th grade. James has hazel eyes that are mostly brown, with only slight hints of green. He has long dark brown hair with bangs that are at length with his eyebrows, the side of his hair covers his ears. He has always had a problem with the hair on his right side curling upward a couple hours after getting washed. His hair gets really flat and greasy every morning when it isn’t washed, creating a problem area of acne on his upper forehead, but is generally clear everywhere else. James is muscular compared to a large portion of his class, especially in the legs. He is self conscious about his large nose, which begins at eyebrow height, and creates a triangle which stretched out an inch in length, and is what you’d call a “hooknose” James has a chest full of black hair, which doesn’t compliment the fact that he lacks a tan from staying inside when he can. James wears mainstream stuff, though he doesn’t do his own shopping, his mother simply bought him what she thought looked cute, so he wears mostly Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, and Hollister brand clothes. At the time of Survival of the Fittest he was wearing New Balance tennis shoes, Lucky Brand jeans, and an olive colored American Eagle shirt. In his pockets he had his glasses case and his contact container filled to the brim with saline. Biography: James grew up with a moderately wealthy family, they had no problem with money, his father was in the telecommunications business and was a part of the team that made the first modern day cellular telephone. He loved his parents very much, but resented the fact that his mother was a hoarder. Three out of the ten rooms in James’ house was filled with fabric and furniture to the point that the room had effectively become a storage closet, because of his mother’s hoarding problem he never learned to be too organized. James had a big problem with obesity early in life, the self consciousness truly manifested it’s self when he went to a Christian summer camp in 3rd grade and got bullied and made fun of the entire month’s stay for his weight. In the summer of 4th grade he lost 20 pounds which put him in the overweight category, but he achieved a healthy weight by the first day of 5th grade. He wasn’t involved in any sports until 7th grade where he joined the football team, which further increased his fitness, but the summer of 7th grade put him right back in the category of obesity again, where he stayed until his freshman year in high school, where he lost 40 pounds from being on the crew team’s extensive work-out plan. Ever since then he strode to become a more efficient rower, and because of it he is now a very healthy individual with confidence and pride in how he looks. James became an agnostic in 8th grade, an atheist over the summer. Becoming an atheist wasn’t even that big of a push for him though, he grew up thinking that the big bang happened, creating God with it, easily enough… taking God out of the equation was a simple enough process. Part of becoming an atheist was the ridicule James was subjected to at the faith camp in 3rd grade, James knew that if God did exist, he wouldn’t subject his own followers to ridicule from other followers. It was ungodly, no pun intended. From a young age, James could easily have been considered a gun nut, preaching his Libertarian opinions blatantly. While James may have never fired a gun in his life, he still thinks he knows more than the average person, when in reality; he knows very little of the actual mechanics and handling of a gun compared to someone who has actually fired one. In the summer of 8th grade he took up competition Judo, and made it into a summer activity throughout the rest of high school, he progressed through the belts incredibly slowly and now in his senior year he’s a lowly blue belt. Unbeknownst to James, competition Judo has few practical combat uses when you don’t practice the self-defense aspect of it. Throughout High School James always fell into the “Nerd” category even after he had become extremely athletic. One of his friends was a self proclaimed ladies man, another was an eccentric with plans to pursue a career as a biologist, and one who wished to become a software programmer. He was also close to the entire crew team. What also contributed to how he stuck out socially was his taste in music, James’ favorite genre: Visual Kei. In 8th grade he met Bree, the girl who taught him he was okay just the way he was. If James looked back on it, he lost the weight in part for her, to be better for her, to thank her for everything. Bree and James were meant to be together, they knew it was so. By senior year they knew everything about each other. In the summer of Freshman year, James gave Bree the promise that when he had the money for a ring, he’d propose for real. James kept that promise. The day before the senior trip James proposed to Briana, she accepted. Advantages: James is highly athletic and large, he could easily intimidate someone smaller than him. James is a blue belt in Judo and has the brute strength to back it up. James is very intelligent, and very skeptical of trusting people he doesn’t know. Disadvantages: He relies on Briana for her intuition and he stops paying attention to situations quickly unless he’s highly engaged or concentrating. As for the last advantage, not trusting others could quickly turn into a disadvantage. He could likely pull a strictly competition Judo throw on someone only to realize that the throw required the opponent to be wearing a Gi to perform it effectively. Designated Number: Male Student no. 95 The above biography is as written by idkmybffdied. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Dictionary Conclusions: This conclusion seems to have been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Lenny Priestly ' '''Collected Weapons:' Dictionary (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain James, in chronological order. Pre-Game: V3: *Seeking Sanctuary *Ratio Decedendi *One By One *When We Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Martinek. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students